Avengers Endgame Vormir Scene but with Hiccup and Toothless
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: WARNING: This 'somewhat' spoilers Avengers Endgame, so if you haven't seen the movie, don't read this. Also, another warning: Lots of EMOTIONS!


**I am about to kill your emotions, I know I did with my own.**

**WARNING: If you have not seen Avengers Endgame, DO NOT READ THIS. I don't know why you wouldn't have at this point, its the 2nd highest grossing film of all time and its been like...3 months since it came out in theaters. If you want to read this and haven't seen Endgame, go right ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Note: This is an AU of sorts...sorta sticks to cannon and is the Vormir scene from Endgame but with Hiccup and Toothless. If you've seen Endgame then you know what's coming.**

**Anyways...let's just get this emotions trainwreck on the way.**

* * *

In a faraway corner of the galaxy in 2014, a sleek and fast space-ship known as the Benetar landed on a dark empty uninhabited planet...Vormir.

The Benetar landed with a thud, dust and sand flying in all directions from the powerful engines of the spacecraft. The engines slowly but surely revved down, and the bottom of the spacecraft opened up with a hiss.

Toothless and Hiccup both stepped out from the ship, Toothless wearing a form of nanotech armor (A gift from Tony) as Hiccup also wore thin leather armor with his Gronckle Iron Shield and Inferno.

*You know...this place looks worse than the inside of a 50-year-old dungeon* Toothless remarked and Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smirk. Toothless glanced around, and immediately spotted the HUGE ASS mountain in the distance, some sorta structure on the side.

"The stone has to be up their" Hiccup stated as he also noticed the mountain and structure, Toothless nodded and thus they began to make their way to the mountain.

Just fifteen minutes later and they were halfway up the cliff, the clouds in the dark sky circling the mountain unnaturally. Toothless moaned as he tripped over another rock, righting himself a few seconds later.

"I bet you regret coming along, maybe you should've swapped places with Rocket, I think the raccoon would've been fine climbing a mountain" Hiccup remarked playfully and Toothless rolled his eyes.

*You know, technically, he isn't a raccoon* Toothless brought up with a face that screamed "ha", and Hiccup just rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever, he eats trash so..." Hiccup mumbled and then a ghostly voice rang out.

"Welcome..." The voice said, and Hiccup immediately grabbed Inferno as Toothless prepared a plasma blast. They turn to face the figure who spoke, and the figure spoke up again.

"Hiccup...son of Stoick..." The figure started and Hiccup's eyes widened, and the figure continued.

"Toothless...son of Midnight" The figure finished and the two slowly approached the figure, the figure's cloaking flapping in the wind as said figure remained motionless.

"Who are you? Threat or friendly?" Hiccup asked as he prepared to activate Inferno, and the figure chuckled lightly.

"Neither...consider me...a guide, of sorts. For all who are seeking the soul stone..." The figure stated and Toothless rolled his eyes slightly.

*Oh good, direct us to the nearest soul stone pickup station please, and then we'll be on our way* Toothless remarked and the figure looked down slightly.

"Oh...if only it was that easy..." The figure remarked as he came into view, revealing red skin and a bony face.

The figure didn't speak for a bit, instead deciding to turn around and floating away? Hiccup turned to Toothless, who shrugged in response. They both hesitantly followed the figure, up the rest of the mountain and to the structure.

The structure was a simple platform with two huge pillars extending into the sky, a dark vortex above it. The figure leads them near the edge of it, and Hiccup walked up to the edge.

"What you seek is in front of you...as does what you fear..." The figure remarked and Toothless came up to the edge as well, a nano-tech helmet sliding over the dragon's head.

*The stone has got to be down their...I'll fly down and get it* Toothless remarked and spread his wings slightly, the nano-tech forming an automatic tail fin on the dragon's tail.

"It is...not that easy" The figure stated as he came up, and looked at the two seriously. The nano-tech retracted and Toothless gave a weird look.

*Well how do we get the stone then? Is it up on the top of the pillars? I'm not really in the mood for hide and seek with an Infinity Stone* Toothless asked and the figure sighed.

"Only one...of you may get the stone. The other..." The figure mumbled and then continued a few moments later.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love...a soul...for a soul" The figure looked and Toothless gave the figure a "are you joking?" look.

*This has to be a joke, maybe he's lying...* Toothless mumbled, both him and Hiccup stepping away from the edge and going back over to the pillars.

Thirty minutes later, and Toothless waved at the figure as he and Hiccup continued sitting there.

*How's it going? Holy Thor...* Toothless mumbled and pranced over to Hiccup, looking downcast.

*There has to be some way to get the stone...without...that, he has to be lying...* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup sat there thoughtfully.

"I...I don't think he is...he knew my Dad's name...and he seems to know yours" Hiccup remarked and Toothless groaned, looking very displeased at the idea of this being real.

*Hiccup, if this is real...you know what that means...* Toothless stated, getting serious and giving a "there has got to be another way" look.

Hiccup looked down and then took in a deep breath before looking back up.

"Whatever it takes..." Hiccup mumbled and looked over at the cliff edge, where the figure floated and waited. As if knowing what Hiccup had just decided.

"Thanos...Thanos left here with the stone but not with his daughter...that's not a coincidence..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless finally gave in, accepting the reality of the situation.

*Yeah...whatever it takes...* Toothless whispered as he looked over at the cliff as well, already determining how fast he could get there.

Hiccup got up and walked over to Toothless, wide-eyed and realizing what the dragon was going to do.

"If...if we don't get the stone...billions of people stay dead...trillions. Astrid, my...my children, the Light Fury, your hatchlings..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless nodded.

*Then...I guess we both know who its gotta be...* Toothless stated as he already decided that he was jumping, and he wasn't backing down.

"I guess we do" Hiccup mumbled as he came to the same idea, already deciding that he was throwing himself off the cliff. Toothless' children couldn't stay dead, and they shouldn't have to come back to life without their father there.

Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' shoulder, and Toothless laid his head against Hiccup's chest, and slowly but surely, Hiccup laid his head against Toothless' head, and Toothless purred lowly.

They keep that position for a while before Toothless separates with wide eyes and an "oh no you don't" look on his face.

*I'm...starting to think we mean different people here, brother* Toothless mumbled a bit defensive, no way in hell was he allowing Hiccup to jump off a cliff.

"For the last five years, we've been on our own and working towards this one goal...bringing back our families...restoring the world back to the way it was before..." Hiccup started and Toothless gave a look.

*Don't you dare go getting selfless, not now* Toothless stated and Hiccup gave a look.

"I'm saving your life, you dang idiot. Your children need their father if this works" Hiccup stated and Toothless gave a look.

*Maybe I don't want you too...you got children too...and I don't think I could face mine knowing what I've done in the past five years* Toothless stated with a sad look, remembering when he went on a spree of murdering criminals left and right out of grief.

"You know you're a good person, Toothless, even if you did do some wrong things. And I won't judge you for that, you were driven from grief. I was driven from grief but I didn't do anything about it for a long time" Hiccup stated and Toothless sighed.

*Maybe you should judge me for that...* Toothless stated and Hiccup gave a look of sadness.

"You didn't...you spared my life after I cut you free from that bola. You became friends with me, even knowing I took away your tail fin..." Hiccup responded and both sighed, pulling slightly away.

Eventually, Toothless moved forward a bit and licked Hiccup's once on the face, purring lowly before giving a look.

*You're a pain in my tail, you know that?* Toothless mumbled sarcastically, and then went in for a hug. Pulling Hiccup against his chest and holding him there for a few minutes before eventually pulling back.

*Ok...you win...* Toothless mumbled and then took a deep breath before slamming his paw into Hiccup's gut, sending the Viking to the floor where the dragon pinning him with a paw.

*When you get them back, tell my mate and children I love them* Toothless stated and Hiccup pulled out a little explosive, setting it off and sending Toothless flying back a bit, allowing Hiccup to get up and pull out his shield.

"Tell them yourself, bud" Hiccup told the dragon before firing a bola, wrapping Toothless up in it. Hiccup threw his shield to the side and ran towards the cliff side.

Toothless used his claws to tear away the bola before firing a plasma blast at the ground in front of Hiccup, sending the Viking flying back and to the ground. Hiccup and Toothless locked eyes for a moment.

Toothless tore the nanotech Arc Reactor off his chest with his teeth, throwing it aside before running towards the cliff. Stark probably implemented some system to save him if he fell off a cliff, and he needed to fall.

Hiccup managed to stumble up and run, just as Toothless jumped. Hiccup jumped as well and grabbed onto Toothless' chest and fore-legs, grabbing Inferno from his side and stabbing it into the mountainside and then quickly hooking a rope between Toothless and Inferno, keeping him from falling so long as the device remains in the mountain.

Hiccup lost his grip and fell down to Toothless' tail, grabbing onto the one fin, Toothless gripped onto the mountainside with his claws, struggling and trying to pull himself up. But it was too slippery, and he couldn't get up without dropping Hiccup.

*Damn you...* Toothless mumbled while giving Hiccup a look, and Hiccup looked down at the long drop before back up at Toothless.

Toothless tried again to climb, but it was no use. He couldn't climb the mountain as it was too slippery, and if he tried using Inferno to pull himself up, the added weight of Hiccup would break the rope.

"Toothless...bud...brother...let me go..." Hiccup whispered and Toothless tried reaching Hiccup, to pull the Viking up and throw him back up to the top of the cliff where he wouldn't fall if he let go, but Toothless just couldn't get his tail and Hiccup up high enough for him to grab him.

*No...no don't do this...please don't do this...brother...please...* Toothless mumbled frantically, his eyes watering up as he stared at Hiccup, who had already accepted what he was gonna do.

"It's ok..." Hiccup whispered and moved his prosthetic a little, placing it against the cliff.

*Please...* Toothless mumbled and then Hiccup let go as he used his prosthetic to push him forward so that Toothless had no chance of catching him.

*NO!* Toothless roared as Hiccup fell, and then three seconds later a loud THUD rang out from the bottom of the cliff, and Toothless closed his eyes as tears poured out from them, he couldn't bear to look...

And then there was a bright light, and Toothless was no longer on the cliff. Toothless slowly open his eyes and looked around to find himself upside-down in a pool of water.

The dragon rolled onto his side and got up, looking down at his chest to see that he now had the nano-tech Arc Reactor back on his chest. Toothless looked over to his left and saw that lying in the water was a bright orange glowing stone.

And thus Toothless started sobbing loudly, slamming his paw down into the water once as he sobbed for hours before eventually grabbing the stone and the Benetar, and then using the Time-GPS to go back to the future.

* * *

**Yep, I'm never doing one of these kinds of oneshots every again (At least not anytime soon).**

**Also, for anyone asking how this messes with Endgame's plot...if you want to know how the plot works out now, just message me and I'll explain it. But to summarize, it still ends the same with [REDACTED CAUSE SPOILERS! But if you've seen Endgame, then 3000 is all you need to know].**

**Also, if your asking why this isn't in the Avengers HTTYD crossover section...it technically doesn't include any Avengers characters (Except Red Skull, but he isn't name in this fanfic so...). Anyways, I'm going back to my normal brand of stories. I was thinking of doing a HTTYD characters watch movies fic (Not watching THEIR movie, but other movies like say Avengers Infinity War and Endgame, or Back to the Future, etc). And maybe one where they watch TV shows? IDK, I'll work on it.**


End file.
